


Mythics

by SkyLine0610



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Elf!Chanyeol, Elves, Eventual Romance, Light Angst, Magic, Multi, Romance, Shapeshifting, Witches, is that a thing yet, oh well now its a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLine0610/pseuds/SkyLine0610
Summary: Mythical. Elves, witches, and shapeshifters. The Gadians and the High Council. How will this turn out for Jongdae and Chanyeol?Previously known as Freezing Woods, in process of rewriting and making longer.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm back to rewrite this into a longer fic. It'll be a lot more in depth and I have a lot planned for this now. I'll be posting the new first chapter within a few weeks or so. Here is the prologue for the new version of this story though!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short look into what this story will turn into. Please leave comments on what you think if you want!!
> 
> Please forgive any errors as this is not beta read. And please point out any if they are glaringly obvious.

It was 704 years after the Arctic Movement when it happened. Mythics started to come out of the word work. Someone you’ve known for years could have been one of them. Elves, Witches and Shapeshifter with powers previously only plausible in stories now were proven true. Beings that could control elements, move things with their mind and live until 300 years old. Humans who possessed and ability to cast spells of all sorts with an affinity to nature. People who could transform in to different types of animals, some simple and some grand.

The wonders now possible was not as great as it might seems. Humans who had nothing besides weapons felt scared of these new powerful people that have appeared. Only a year later the humans attacked saying it was to protect themselves from what could happen. Unsurprisingly many humans lives were lost in the next nine year to the Mythics who fought back. It was then, in 714 A.M. that the war ended. Two leaders from each type of person came together to create the High Council. Amber and Taeyon were appointed by the eldest Elves. Leetuk and Heechul were appointed by the Witches of the Head Coven, who chose new council members every fifty years. Jiyeon and Jonghyun were appointed by the largest pack of shifters at the time, and when new representatives were need it would continue that the largest pack at the time would choose. The humans appointed Eric and Andy as the first, soon to be followed by who ever was their chosen heirs.

Fours years later, in 718 A.M. a family of strong human warriors gifted with the name Gadian were appointed to be the Mythic’s law keepers. If a Mythic were to break any of the laws created by the High Council then it would be the Gadian’s responsibility to execute punishment accordingly. This system worked for 135 years, with only those who carried the Gadian name allowed to execute the law. Then in 853 A.M. the newest leader of the Gadians, Jeongho, was corrupted by a deserter of the Gadian family. Jeongho started to recruit humans not bearing the family name, training them ruthlessly. He started to send out people to kill Mythics of all types who were framed for crimes they had no committed. The High Council tried to stop him, but all it lead to was the death of a High Priest of the Head Coven, and leader of the Southern Pack. The two humans had been friends with Jeongho for decades and could not see past friendship to what was truly happening. The humans split from the High Council.

It was then, five years later, where a trusted friend of Amber and Taeyon infiltrated the ranks of Gadians the best way possible. Faked love. Tiffany went the the High Priestess of the Head Coven and asked for an irreversible spell, asked to look human forever. She made Jeongho fall in love with her to get information on how to restore the Gadian family to its’ former glory. But it did not go as planned, Tiffany had fallen in love and birthed two beautiful boys. In her shame of a failed mission she ran deep into the mountains never to be seen again by her family. Jeongho was furious, even more so when his children seemed to look different than other human children. His one year old had eyes as blue as the sea and could stay in water much longer than should be possible. His little baby no more than a six months old, with slate grey eyes, sparked and not in ways of a personality.

Jeongho, despite his hate for Mythics, went to a witch expelled from her coven and asked for a way to hide their features or powers. For they were his children. The only direct line of Gadians left, and he needed them to follow him and his ways. The witch however, not as powerful as who casted the spell on Tiffany, would only be able to conceal the boy’s true self for a decade.

It is then, 24 years later that our story starts. The world believing the only blood Gadian left to be Jeongho, his sons dead in an accident. 

 

We know better though, don’t we?


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter is out a lot sooner. I decided to not change too much for the first chapter, but it is a little different!!
> 
> This is not beta read so please excuse any errors and if they are too obvious please tell me so I can fix it!

Chanyeol steadies his bow. Breath in, draw back. Breath out, release. At least that’s what Minseok always says, and Chanyeol tends to trust what his elder speaks. The deer stays perfectly still as if the spirits of the woods were gifting it to him and his family. Just as the Elf releases his arrow there is a crack and the deer runs off. His arrow lands in the bark of a tree, the animal long gone. With a growl Chanyeol drops from his perch in a tree and walks to retrieve his arrow. A man walks into the clearing, most likely the culprit of the crack. From the distance Chanyeol is at the man looks small, especially compared to his tall height of a Wood Elf.

The glint of sun hitting a blade halts his thought of the small male. Pulled through the loops of the man’s pants hangs a dagger marked with the crest of a lion surrounded by fire. Chanyeol readies his bow with an arrow and hides further into the trees lining the clearing. There is no Mythic in the world who does not know that family crest. Once looked upon with honor, a sign of fierceness and law keeping, now strikes fear into all Mythics. Chanyeol, not on to brave hero, takes a step back to get back home. To use his control of fire now would result in the destruction of this part of the woods, something he is not too keen on. In Chanyeol’s rush to get home though he misses the small twig just behind him. The same thing that saved the deer might now be the death of him.

“Who ever that was, I heard you,” his voice rings out. “And I see you.”

Chanyeol takes a cautious step forward into the open clearing, bow still at the ready. The man across from his looks at the bow and sighs, “I’m not going to hurt you, I have no reason.”

The man takes a seat on the ground and motions for Chanyeol to do the same. Chanyeol instead takes cautious steps forward, wary of the blade. As if reading his mind the man across from his takes the blade out and throws it a few feet away. Deeming it to be safe enough for now Chanyeol sits down. Not all of them are bad right?

“I’m Jongdae. Who’re you?”

“Chanyeol.”

“How come you acting like I’m such a suspicious character?” Chanyeol only nods his head to the blade laying on the ground in reply, “Ahh. The dagger. Don’t worry I just snagged that off someone a while ago. It’s not mine.”

“Why are you in the woods?” Chanyeol can already hear Baekhyun complaining about being to trusting of people.

“Just taking a nice stroll through the woods.” Jongdae leans back, “Those are some interesting eyes you have there Mister Chanyeol.”

“What’s it to you? Said the dagger wasn’t yours,” Chanyeol readies hi bow once again, many humans that he comes across never notice the flakes of orange and red in his brown eyes.

“Hey, hey. Calm down. I was just wondering, never met a Mythic before and I’m just curious.”

Chanyeol drops his bow once again, “Why are you walking in the woods, it’s cold out.”

“You mean other people don’t think taking a walk in freezing woods is fun?” At the look Chanyeol gives him Jongdae gives up, “Sarcasm dude. I’m out here to get away from my friends for a bit. They crowd me a lot, saying it’s to protect me.”

“But you have a weapon shouldn't you be able to protect yourself?”

“Not that simple. My dad’s overprotective of me when I leave the house, has my friends follow me and watch over me since they work for him. He won’t let me out with weapon’s until I finish my training. I got this from someone without him knowing.”

“You said you always have someone with you. Where are they now.”

“Well ya see I kind of-” Jongdae’s sentence was cut off by a yell of his name. A man with blonde hair came out from between two trees, panting heavily. He had a gun strapped to his back and daggers lined up his right leg. There was a blade missing from the only sheath on his left leg. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the two people sitting on the ground.

“Mythic! Jongdae get back!” The man yelled and pulled out his gun, aiming it at Chanyeol.

“Jongin, chill. We're just talking. Can't I have a conversation?” Jongdae sat up and wiped some grass from his jeans.

“There are plenty people at the base to talk to,” Jongin spoke, slowly walking towards the two in the clearing, “Now come over here.”

“No! I'm going to stay right here with my new friend. Right Chanyeol?”

“He has the crest on his weapons. I thought you said you got the danger off of someone and it wasn't yours?” Chanyeol finally stood up and grabbed his bow to ready it.

Jongdae scratched at the back of his head, “I might have not said the whole truth. I grabbed the weapon form his room when he wasn't looking. And don’t worry Jongin won’t shoot. Right Jongin? You guys can put your weapons down.”

Jongin lowered his crossbow at the request of Jongdae. Only once it was strapped to his back did Chanyeol also put his bow away. Jongin’s eyes landed on the dagger sitting on the ground.

“Jongdae!” The shout came from said person, “You know your father doesn't allow you to have weapons while outside.”

“Wait. Father? Your father is the leader?” Chanyeol turned towards Jongdae, “Why didn’t you try to hurt me?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae dragged out the word, “I don’t exactly agree with Dad on stuff like that”

“Jongdae,” Jongin says with a warning tone, “We should really go. Your father was searching for you.” Jongin's voice softens with the next sentence, “He wants you to start your next level of training.”

“Oh,” the smile dropped from Jongdae’s face but it returned before anyone could say anything, “maybe I'll see you later time Elf. Come on, Jongin. Don't want you to get in trouble because of me.”

Chanyeol watches as the two walk back into the woods, and much to his pleasure the opposite direction of his home. Slinging the bow around his back Chanyeol walks back to where he knows he will be scolded for not bringing in dinner for the night. They could could go into town to get food, but there is always the chance of being recognized as a Mythic. Even if they sent Zitao, who is half Elf, out he gets recognized sometimes. It is just safer to take turns hunting.

“Or is it? Apparently the main base for the Gadians is close. And we thought we finally found somewhere to settle.”


	3. Just to tell you all something

Heyo. Just here to tell you I have a Twitter skyline06100 and I’ll probbaly start posting things about stories and fanfics now if you want any news or sneak peaks of what could  
happen!

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end, congratulations! You get virtual cookies! WELP! Comments are wonderful but I get it, people are shy. I hope you decide to wait for more. See you with the first chapter coming soon.


End file.
